


Darkness Within

by Cloud_Nine



Series: Bagginshield Dwobbits [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Disturbing Themes, OC death, Protective Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Bilbo Baggins and the Most Unexpected Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Within

Bilbo held the knife in his hand. He had never held anything more dangerous then a kitchen knife before, but now he knew what he had to do. “Now we are playing my game.” Bilbo told the greasy man. As it turned out, the men were more then willing to talk. Drunk as they were and as cruel as the leader was they spilled the beans easier then convincing a hobbit that he needed second breakfast. 

The unnamed man spoke the most and the easiest. He spun tales of the orcs that paid them to find children. The snatchers never asked what for, but they didn't have too. The children were food, entertainment, what ever the monsters wanted them too be. Bilbo felt himself pale the more the men spoke, the unnamed man took sick enjoyment painting a picture for the hobbit. 

“The dark headed one, he would be eaten first, he talks too much for them nott eat him. They would go for his belly, easiest to tear. The orcs or their wargs it doesn't matter the boy would be meat in the end. I hope they'd made the blond one watch, as the tore the insides from the dark one. Helpless to stop them, all the while becoming a meal himself.” The man laughed as if he told a great joke. 

“The littlest one wouldn't be much of a meal, I'd expect. They'd have other uses for him. Hold him down and-” Bilbo couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't let his mind picture it any longer. He walked away, the vile things pouring out of his mouth. Bilbo swayed slightly, his grip on the knife loosened and it fell to the ground. Bilbo couldn't let these men go. He couldn't let them hurt the children but the knife was useless in Bilbo's hand. His eyes scanned the ground, squinting in the moon light trying to find something. 

There was a plant that grew on the edge of the Shire, young hobbits were taught not to touch from the moment they could understand. It was easily distinguishable if you knew what to look for. There, Bilbo pulled one of his two handkerchiefs from his trouser pocket and picked the deadly plant. Enough for three mouths. 

Bilbo couldn't think too hard about what he was going to do. It made him sick to think about. His mind rebelled against his task. The moment he was within hearing range, the vile sick things that man kept saying enraged him. They were just children, how dare they. How many lives were lost already? How many more snatchers where out there? Bilbo didn't know the answers, and he wasn't likely to get them from his captives. Instead he would do his part to make sure there were at least three less snatchers in the world. 

It was easy the first time. Ric didn't see it coming. His mouth was open and all Bilbo had to do was stuff some of the plant into his mouth. The effects were instantaneous, Ric's eyes rolled up in the back of his head blood began pouring from his mouth and within moments he was dead. Bilbo shuddered and gagged. He moved onto the greasy man, it was a fight to get him to open his mouth, a few bitten fingers later, Bilbo managed to stuff the rest of the plant that he had into the man's mouth. Again the effects happened quickly. Bilbo stumbled away from the two corpses and the one living man. 

“One chance,” Threatened Bilbo. “One chance to tell me everything and I wont do the same to you.”

The unnamed man nodded. “What do you want to know?”

“Why were you after Fili and Kili, the older two. You mentioned them specifically.” Bilbo asked unsure if he really wanted to know. 

The man seemed confused as to why that was the question Bilbo asked, but answered anyway. “This pale white orc wanted them specifically. No one knows why just that if you manged to find them they were worth a lot of gold. Had we not overheard the dwarves speaking in the pub a few nights ago, we would have never known.” 

Bilbo nodded, none of that meant anything to him. “No are you going to let me go?” The human asked eagerly. Bilbo exhaled and shook his head. 

“No,” he lifted the dagger hilt first and slammed it into the man's chest, the man choked and passed out. Bilbo true to his word, didn't do the same to him as he did his friends. Bilbo made sure the man was unconscious first before feeding him the plant. Bilbo quickly dug a hole and buried the poisoned handkerchief. He wiped his hands thoroughly on the grass away from the deadly plant. Shaking he stood and then doubled over, vomiting. He had just killed three men, for children he didn't know. Bilbo rested doubled over, eyes closed and couldn't find that he really minded. Standing up straight he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and walked away. He didn't look back, he couldn't look back. He was different now. He was a different hobbit then he was only hours ago. 

He had done things that he didn't think he could do before. He had learned just what he would do to protect someone. Bilbo managed to stop shaking by the time he found the children. He managed to stop gagging by the time he reached Bag End. Sleep never came to him that night.


End file.
